Maker May Cry
by silentshadow01
Summary: After a job Trish gave him, Dante found himself on a world that he doesn't belong to. Look out Thedas for the Herald of Andreste is more than a simple man
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going everyone and welcome to my new story**

 **To those who followed my works and are questioning my reasoning on why I'm making yet _ANOTHER_ story instead of continuing the other stories I have. . . . . . . . I have no legitimate answer other than I'm lazy**

 **Hell this entire chapter was made out of pure boredom. . .Also I had this idea rolling around in my head for a few months that I just needed to get out and here we are now**

 **That and I haven't really seen that many Devil May Cry and Dragon Age crossovers.**

 **To answer some few tidbits before this story begins. This takes place some time after DMC4 but not before DMC2 so he doesn't have Majin. . Yet. Also to the question someone might ask about; is he going to kill people, well that's for the next chapter to explain. . . . Probably**

 **Well with that small tidbits out of the way,** **before we begin**

 **Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

 **Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

Dante let out a groan as he cracked one eye open to look around his bleak looking shop

That is if it was his shop and not some sort of dungeon with some old fashion looking armored guards surrounding him

". . . Okay, what the hell did I miss?" Dante said out loud as the guards jumped at his voice and pulled their swords out

Dante raised a brow at their reaction but he had worse encounters. Like being shot, stabbed, electrocuted, set ablaze, impaled on his own sword and worse thing of all, being kicked between his legs. Lady was really mad at him that one day

Dante then felt some stinging sensation on his left hand as he noticed it was glowing green with energy.

"Well that's new" Dante mused before noticing his hands was held in place by some wrought iron shackles but what brought his attention was the lack of red on his person. More so his coat was not on his body

"Where the hell is my coat?" Dante asked out loud

Right now he was wearing his current outfit of choice, sans his coat, that he had worn during the whole Fortuna fiasco.

Red pants visible only on his crotch as the rest of his legs were covered by black leather motorcycle chaps featuring a lighter red cowboy boot design around the ankles over black loafer style boots. Black gloves exposing his knuckles along with his index finger and thumb on each hand. His pants were wrapped with a black belt featuring a silver emblem decorated with a demonic skull. A black slick shirt with medium length sleeves that stop at his forearm and is zipped up just below his neck along with the shirt collar being upturned

Dante let out a series of grumbles as he really liked that coat but his attention was directed to the wooden door opening to reveal two beautiful women.

The first was a raven haired woman with a stern yet beautiful face that even with the scar on her cheek did nothing to detract her beauty. Though the look of absolute anger on her face did though

The second was a red haired woman who was quite beautiful and held an intense analytical gaze as she stared down at him beneath the cowl of her outfit.

The raven haired woman, who now stood behind him leaned in closer "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now" The woman asked hatefully before continuing "The conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead" The woman stated as she walked around him back to the other woman "Except for you" The woman said dramatically as she pointed her finger at him

"Okay let me just say I have absolutely no idea what's going on" Dante stated as the raven haired woman grabbed his hand and lifted it up

"Do you honestly think I believe that, explain this!" The woman shouted angrily at him as his hand sparked with green energy

"Well from what I can tell it's some kind of magic. Now can someone explain to me why I'm in some kind of sex dungeon, not that I don't mind if I'm locked up with these two beauties, but I have absolutely no idea how I got here. Also where the hell is my coat and weapons" Dante said rather nonchalantly as he didn't bat an eye from the raven haired woman's glare as she and the other woman began circling him like a predator circling an injured prey

If only they knew what he was that they rethink this choice of action

"Do you think this is a joke! That I am to believe you have no idea what is going on. That you are not responsible for all those deaths" The raven haired woman shouted as she grabbed his shirt

"That's enough" The other woman said grabbing the Raven haired woman away from "We need him, Cassandra" The woman reminded her acquaintance before she looked back at him and stared at him

"As much as I would love to play twenty questions" Dante said rather tiredly as he pulled on his shackles as they snapped like twigs from his demonic strength. The guards all pointed their swords at him along with the newly named woman

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Cassandra demanded as Dante simply walked up to her

"Here's how it goes ladies, I'm going to walk out of here, act like this was all a big understanding, go home, order some pizza and go to sleep. How's that" Dante said with a smile as Cassandra brought the tip of her sword to his neck "Feisty, you're shaping up to be my kind of girl" Dante said with a grin as Cassandra let out a low growl at him "But sadly I have one raven haired girl back home. Don't want her to be jealous" Dante said in faux hurt as he leaned in on Cassandra "So how about you back off" Dante said as the grin on his face grew larger as he grabbed the blade between his thumb and pointer finger as he moved it away from his neck

"Enough, both of you" The other woman said as she stood between the two of them

"Leliana" Cassandra tried to speak but the now named red head lifted her hand up for her to be silent

"Please you must understand the situation we are in. Do you remember how this happened, how this all began" Leliana asked of him

Dante stroked his the stubble on his chin as he got into a mock thinking pose and stayed like that for a moment. This question made him wonder as well, how the hell did he get to this weird non s&m bondage dungeon

"Lets see, how did I get here?" Dante began with a hum "Well I was doing a job for my acquaintance who wanted me to get some mystical object in some jungle. I didn't really want to but then she said I owed her. Really wished Lady was the one to request it, at least she's nice about it" Dante began explaining how he came to be here as he began walking back and forth in front of the two girls "I go to this old temple in the middle of the jungle with the entire place swarming with demons. Seems like a normal day honestly so I just started killing every demon in my sight as I walked towards the center of the temple and-"

"Wait, you're telling me you fought your way through a demon infested, by yourself" Cassandra cut Dante off as she didn't believe this story for a second

"Well, yeah. Honestly killing demons is my job" Dante stated with a shrug as Leliana raised a brow but stayed silent as she would keep this information for later "So as I was saying" Dante said as he continued his story "I got to the center of the temple I found this rather odd orb sitting on top of an alter. I walked up to it, grabbed it and it did nothing at first. I thought it was either dead or busted before it suddenly sparked up. Then the next minute I know I'm right here" Dante finished explaining with a shrug

The two women gave each other a look before Cassandra let out a tired sigh "Go to the forward camp Leliana, I will take him to the rift" Cassandra advised as Leliana gave her a nod before leaving "Come but be warned if you try anything I will end you" Cassandra threatened as Dante shrugged

"I still have no clue what's going on but whatever. Now if you please return my coat and weapons I'll be happy" Dante asked as Cassandra gave him a scowl

"Until you prove trustworthy I don't trust you with a weapon" Cassandra said before turning and walking out of the room

"Okay but what about my coat. . Hello, my coat" Dante called out as he got no answer as he let out a sigh "I really liked that coat too" Dante grumbled as he put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the dungeon

After a short walk they exited the building that Dante might think was some church. The second Dante stood outside he just felt, wrong. Like he was piece of a puzzle that doesn't fit anywhere. Maybe it was the fact he could _taste_ the magic in the air that made him uncomfortable

Dante looked around, his eyes already accustomed to the light outside the dark church like building. That was Dante noticed something in the sky in the distance a giant tear in the world in an ominous green color

Dante let out a long whistle when he saw "Damn, you have to admit whoever did this is quite powerful. I might be jealous" Dante joked as Cassandra sent him a glare as he gave her a toothy grin

Cassandra let out an annoyed grunt "We call it the Breach" Cassandra said gesturing to the massive hole in the sky "It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour" Cassandra said gravely before turning back to him "It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave" Cassandra stated as she walked back up to him

Whatever joking comment Dante was about to say died down when he heard her say that. This was something he would never allow, the demon world and human world should never coexist on the same plane of existence and to know that there are smaller ones around the world. Well his job schedule just got a lot busier as of this moment

"How do we stop it" Dante said serious for once

A thundering boom was heard as the Breach let out a light while at the same time Dante's hand glowed brightly with energy. Dante could feel the power, the magic behind whatever the mark on his hand was, pulsating beneath his skin. Dante clenched his fist he didn't make a sound, pain what he was feeling was child's play compared to everything he endured but it was still painful nonetheless

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads. . . And it is killing you" Cassandra said gravely and was about to continue if she didn't hear him laugh

"I'm sorry but this" Dante said between chuckles as he lifted his hand up to glowing mark as he clenched his fist as the glow dissipated in an instant "Is killing me, what a joke" Dante said dryly as he opened his fist to reveal the mark slowly receding back to a small circle on his hand

"H-How did you" Cassandra uttered in shock

"Trust me when I say I dealt with things far more dangerous than magic gone awry" Dante said as he walked ahead of her before he stopped to give her a bored look "You coming or not? That thing isn't going to close itself, as much as that would be nice, so hurry up" Dante called back to her before he continued on his way

Cassandra didn't know what to think. Having known him for less than half an hour and the man already raised more questions than answered. He broke his shackles like they were nothing, had no fear of being intimidated, and the way he walked. It was a laid back and cocky walk yet at the same time it was much more than that. The more she looked the more she saw his gait was precise, determined, powerful and was ready to move when needed to.

The man was a fighter, his muscular build already told that story along with his eyes. His eyes showing years of combat behind them that were hidden with the playful nature his eyes shown. He was an enigma in an enigma and this just made her more wary of the man

Cassandra took a moment before she went to catch up to him. Soon enough she caught up to him as the man ignored the glares of anger from the crowd they were passing through

They soon arrived to a bridge as the man kept walking towards the large gate "Open the gate we are heading into the valley" Cassandra commanded as the two soldiers opened the gate for the two of them to pass

Dante walked through the gate and up the path with Cassandra right behind him. Dante kept walking, passing through the barricades and soldiers running past him as he made up the path as the Breach expanded once more

Dante soldiered on when his mark reacted as he clenched his fist and subdued the energy. Dante looked over to the Breach and was able to make out some of the destruction from where the Breach came from

"So you're saying I was there when the place exploded" Dante said pointing to below the Breach

"Yes, my men say they found you, walking out of a rift and then fell unconscious" Cassandra explained as Dante let out a small hum "They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was" Cassandra stated as Dante looked over his shoulder to her

Dante stayed silent as he continued down the path with Cassandra right behind him as she continued to explain the situation as they made it to a bridge. They were half way across the bridge until it was hit by a ball of green energy as he, along with Cassandra fell down onto the frozen river. Dante landed in a crouch while Cassandra landed on her side

Dante looked up to see a ball of energy hit the frozen lake in front of him as a demon rose up from the ice. While that happened Cassandra got back onto her feet with her sword and shield in her hands

"Get behind me" Cassandra ordered as she rushed out to fight the demon

As that happened the frozen patch of ice bubbled with black ooze as Dante pulled out a Devil Arm to fight this demon off. . . . He pulled out a Devil Arm. . .

"Where the hell are my weapons!" Dante exclaimed in shock as he only pulled out air as he looked on his person. He can understand them taking Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory but all his other Devil Arms that should be on his person are gone, which shouldn't be possible because they were essentially part of him

Dante let out a curse as the demon formed in front of him and tried to slash him. Dante stepped back from the slash and did what any reasonable person did in this situation facing a demon without a weapon, he headbutted it. The force behind his attack knocked the demon back before he ran up to it with a strong left, followed by a right uppercut and finished with a round house kick that forced the demon down onto its side. Dante quickly went up to it as he lifted his foot up and brought it down onto what he believes is its head as black ichor coated his foot as its head caved in from the force

Dante let out a scoff as he walked over to the knocked over cart and picked up a great sword that he held in one hand. It was lighter than he was used to but it'll do the job for now until he finds his actual weapons

Dante looked over his shoulder to see Cassandra, who finished her demon off a moment ago, staring at him intently

"What?" Dante asked from the look he was getting

"You killed a demon, albeit a Lesser Shade, with your bare hands" Cassandra said in shock and slight awe

"I'm a devil hunter, it's what I do" Dante said with a cocky grin as he walked past her, resting the enormous blade on his shoulder.

Cassandra stared at the man once more before following him. They continued down the frozen path, fighting demons along the way. Cassandra stared in awe of the man's fighting style, he was reckless in his moves, yet they were so fast, precise, fluid and powerful that she knew that if she were to ever fight him, she would lose.

After some time they made it to the top of a hill where a dwarf and elven mage was fighting against some demons that were spawning from the glowing rift above them

Dante wasted no time in hacking up every demon in his path as the others took down the stragglers until none were left

That was when the elven mage grabbed Dante's left arm "Quickly, before more comes through!" The elf exclaimed before lifting Dante's arm towards the rift as a beam of green energy spewed out from half devil's hand with a small tinge of red at the base of his palm

After a moment the rift collapsed into itself with a blast as nothing was left of it "Well that solves one problem" Dante as the elf removed his hand from his arm

"Indeed it does. It seems whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand" The elf explained as Dante stared at the mark on his hand as the man continued "I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake. And it seems I was correct" The man said with a smile

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself" Cassandra said slowly with understanding

"Possibly" The elf said somewhat unsure before returning his attention to Dante "It seems you hold the key to our salvation" The elf said with a smile

Dante internally sighed _'Once again the world goes to shit and I'm the one to fix it. Once I want to go somewhere that doesn't start the end of the world as we may know it'_ Dante's inner monologue ended when the dwarf spoke up

"Good to know! Here I thought we be ass-deep in demons forever" The dwarf said sarcastically as he walked over to the group

"Well to you its ass-deep to me it's just knee-high" Dante joked as the dwarf let out a hearty laugh

"The name's Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasional unwelcome tag along" The now named dwarf said giving Cassandra a wink who responded with a glare

"Well the name's Dante: Warrior, demon slayer extraordinaire, and occasional savior of the world" Dante said with a smirk as Varric laughed at his attitude

"I like this guy" Varric said as Cassandra let out a groan

"If we're introducing ourselves, my name is Solas. I am please to see that you still live" The newly named elf said with a smile

"He means 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'." Varric joked as Dante let out a snort at the thought of being killed in his sleep. Like that will ever happen

"I see, well as fun as this introduction is we should get going" Dante suggested

"Agreed" Solas concurred before turning to Cassandra "Cassandra, you should know that the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. You're prisoner isn't a mage but I hardly imagine any mage to have to having such power" Solas stated

Dante let out a snort of laughter which made the others look at him "Sorry, nothing at all" Dante said waving them off the conversation is just funny to him. Though in his expense he fought beings classified as gods and killed them, this is nothing to him. Bring him a giant monster that can shoot lasers from its mouth then he'll be impressed by what he's seeing

Though now that he is thinking about the situation, since when were humans so short. . Or that elves existed. . Or normal people fighting with swords and shields is a thing. . Though in his expense the last one is more common than he expected, especially with that last job of his to stop that upstart cult that worshipped his father. Who in their right minds worships a demon, albeit one who cares about human, then turned him but come on no one is that stupid

Dante during his train of thought realized everyone left him and was waiting for him off to the side. Dante caught up to them as they began their trek through the valley towards the forward camp. Dante led the group as he took down demons and spirits that got in his way while the other three supported him

It was nice really, especially with the three being skilled in fighting this became quite a breeze to him. . . Kind of boring really. Not many of these demons are strong or resilient compared to the ones he killed before.

"So, where are you from" Varric began as they continued moving down the snowy valley

"From around" Dante answered vaguely

"Well here's the thing, I got a good eye for character but I can't just pick up on your accent. It sounds like a Free marcher mixed with some Fereldan but other than that I can't just put my finger on it" Varric said utterly confused

"Who knows" Dante said with a carefree shrug

"I see, here's another question. What did you tell Cassandra here about what happened" Varric inquired

"I told her I was at a jungle, exploring a forgotten temple while fighting demons as I made it to the center where I found a mystical artifact and woke up in quaint chains in their dungeons afterword" Dante explained nonchalantly

Varric let out a over dramatic scoff "You're serious aren't you" Varric said in awe as he needed to write this down later when he gets the chance

"Of course, why would I lie about my badassery" Dante said placing a hand against his chest while he had a smirk on his face

Varric let out a laugh as Cassandra groaned in annoyance at Dante's attitude while Solas stayed quiet and stared at Dante in the corner of his eye

They all went back to being silent as they continued fighting their way to the forward camp.

Solas was in awe of Dante's fighting style when it came to wielding a sword. Each strike is precise yet looks like he is simply swinging his sword wildly from afar. It's also terrifying to see how destructive he slashes are against the demons, he dreads to see what his skills would inflict on the normal populace if they ever ran across a group of bandits

Varric was doting down notes in his head to write in his next book about what he's seeing. Dante's fighting style is remarkable in his eyes that it makes every fight scene he ever written looked like a knockoff of what he's able to do. Heck he seen the guy actually jump on the shoulders of one of the Terror demons shoulders to lop its head off with a swing of his sword before leaping to land on a sloth demons head and onto the ground, crushing it in an instant. He can't make this stuff up if he tried and it just excites him to think of the possibilities of what this guy could do if he stayed with him.

They soon approached the gates of the forward camp as a rift was right in front of it

"Help!" A solider called out as the four of them didn't waste any time in cutting down the demons that came out of the rift. Once the demons were gone Dante raised his left hand to the rift as he sealed it after a moment

The four of them walked through the gates as it led to another bridge. They walked down the bridge as they saw Leliana talking to some priest who looking over something on the table in front of them

"Ah, here they come" The priest said rather snidely

"You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who he is" The chancellor cut Leliana off abruptly as Dante raised a brow "As grand chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution"

"Wow, it hasn't even been a minute and I already hate this guy. Didn't think that was possible" Dante commented dryly to Varric who just chuckled in response

"Order me" Cassandra repeated angrily "You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!" Cassandra shouted at the man

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry" Roderick remarked

"Alright ladies, enough fighting. Now Cassandra, just because you have more a manhood than Roddie here doesn't mean you can beat him in a dick fighting competition. Think of the hairy children you'll be doing that in front of" Dante said as he placed his hands on Varric's shoulder to insinuate that he was the hairy child

Varric's only response was to laugh at what Dante said, even Solas looked away, covering his mouth as a small laugh escaped his lips

"Why you-" Roderick began before Dante held his hand up to him

"Listen, I could listen to all your bullshit but I rather get to work and deal with the rift. If you want me executed then you're going to have to drag me to Veal royal or whatever by yourself" Dante stated dryly as he walked past the chancellor and Leliana

"Where are you going?!" Leliana exclaimed

"What do you think I'm doing" Dante said as he spun around to face them with his arms open wide as he walked backwards "I'm closing the damn rift, what the hell are you all doing" Dante asked wryly as he didn't wait for their response as he spun on his heels and made his way towards the massive rift on top of the mountain

Solas was the first to get his bearings as he quickly ran to catch up to Dante

"Leliana tell the soldiers to charge, we'll be at the temple soon enough" Cassandra told her companion before running off to catch up

"I really like this guy, knows how to have fun while doing something dangerous. Brings back fond memories" Varric said with a reminiscent sigh before breaking into a run as well

Leliana shook her head with a sigh as she left the Chancellor by himself as she went to rally the troops

Dante was fighting off demons as the others caught up to him as soldiers began fighting alongside him. After some time they made it to the ruin remains of the temple where a man wearing extravagant armor was fighting off some demons

Dante and the others made short work of them as he soon was able to seal the rift with ease. When he was finished sealing the rift walked up to him

"Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this" Solas complimented

"I do my best" Dante responded smugly

"Well let's hope it works on the big one" Varric said looking up to the giant rift

"Lady Cassandra, you manage to close the rift. Well done" The man with the extravagant looking armor commended

"Don't congratulate me commander. This is the prisoner's doing" Cassandra said gesturing to Dante who gave him a two finger mock salute

"I see" The commander said giving Dante a nod

"Well as much as I would to chat I would like to close that rift, go home and sleep this entire thing off" Dante stated before looking towards the rift "Maybe also get some pizza and a sundae on the way" Dante mumbled low enough that only Solas heard and was confused to what he just said but said nothing about it.

"The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try and meet you there" The commander said

Cassandra nodded "Then we'd best move quickly. Give us time commander" Cassandra asked of the man as soldiers began moving past them

"Maker watch over you, for all our sakes" The commander said in a low voice before moving away from the group to help the wounded leave the area

Cassandra looked back to see Dante already jumping down into the crater with the others closed behind. Cassandra quickly joined the others down the crater as they looked onto the destruction before them

"The temple of Sacred Ashes" Solas said in silent horror

"What's left of it" Varric added grimly

"That is where you walked out of the fade and where our soldiers found you" Cassandra stated as Dante saw the glow of the rift over the remains of this temple or what he could understand what it was from what they said.

Dante ignored the rest of what Cassandra said, he doesn't even know about a woman and the way she was talking it was as if this was considered holy. He does NOT want to be worshipped, his father was and look what happened in Fortuna. He does not want a repeat of what happened

They soon walked through a small broken down corridor and into the center of what used to be the temple. They all saw the Breach hanging high above them and a very large rift in the center of the crater

"The Breach is a long way up" Varric commented as Dante placed his hands on the remains of the railing in front of them

Leliana came through the same corridor "You're here, thank the Maker" Leliana said completely relieved to see them alright

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple" Cassandra told her acquaintance who nodded and turned back to speak to her men

Cassandra walked back to Dante who was staring up at the Breach "So, endgame already. Odd, usually this takes much longer" Dante said with a chuckle

Varric let out a groan when he heard Dante say that "And now you jinxed us" Varric complained

Dante let out a laugh as he cracked his knuckles "Shall we get started" Dante said to the others with a grin

 _ **"Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice"**_

Dante's grin vanished when he heard the echo and looked back to the rift. Dante narrowed his brows as he jumped over the railing

"Dante!" Cassandra shouted when he suddenly jumped and landed on the platform below

Dante didn't listen and jumped over the second railing onto the ground. He slowly made his way towards the rift as the others quickly ran around the entire way towards the stairs

As they ran by Varric noticed the red lyrium sprouting from the walls and ground. Varric cursed when he saw the lyrium but continued on with the others to reach Dante. Once they were on ground level they approached Dante who was staring at the rift with a calm expression as another voice rang out from the rift

 _"Someone help me!"_

"That's Divine Justinia's voice" Cassandra stated in shock

Dante's mark began sparking which he ignored as he crossed his arms to stare at the rift

 _"Someone help me!"_ Justinia's echo-like voice resonated once more before another voice joined in this time

 _"Well isn't this a party, and I didn't even bring drinks"_

Dante blinked at the sound of the voice ". . . Do I really sound like that" Dante muttered

"That was your voice, most holy called out to you, but-" Cassandra was cut off when the rift glowed brightly until it flashed as an image appeared in front of them

It was of a strange creature, coated in darkness and piercing red eyes standing before an elderly woman who's arms were bound by magic. That was when they both turned when a strange vortex appeared and Dante was thrown out of it. He fell onto the ground in a roll before pushing himself to a standing position in an instant. Dante looked up to see the situation before grinning

 _"Well isn't this a party, and I didn't even bring drinks"_ Dante said before he pulled Rebellion off his back and pointed it at the creature _"How about we tango"_ Dante said with a smirk

 _ **"We have an intruder. Kill him, now"**_ The figure demanded as Dante got into a stance to fight before the vision flashed out of existence

"You _were_ there!" Cassandra exclaimed as she closed in on Dante "Who attacked? And the Divine, is she. . ? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?" Cassandra said listing out questions

"Do I really sound like that" Dante asked out loud while scratching his head "I mean, How about we tango. . How about, we tango. . How about, we Tango" Dante said changing the tone of his voice for each one, irritating Cassandra to no end

"Answer me!" Cassandra roared at him

Dante rolled his eyes "Okay to answer your questions in order, I don't know, who knows, your guess is good as mine and how should I know" Dante listed off his replies while holding out his hand, lifting a finger for each answer

Cassandra glowered at his nonchalance as Solas spoke up "Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place" Solas stated before looking back towards the others "This rift is not sealed but it is closed. . Albeit temporary" Solas pointed out before turning his gaze to Dante "I believe with the mark, the rift can be open, and then sealed properly and safely" Solas explained before a stern expression went across his face "However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side" Solas explained gravely as Cassandra nodded

The raven haired woman looked around to Leliana's men who took position around the rift "That means demons, stand ready" Cassandra called out as the soldiers got into battle positions

Dante cracked his knuckles and then his neck before pulling the great sword off his back "Let's get this party started!" Dante shouted as he shot a beam of green energy towards the rift

The rift exploded with energy as ball of green energy landed in front of them as it took form as a giant intimidating purple demon that towered over them all. The demon let out a chilling laugh as lightning crackled between its hands

"Now this is more like it" Dante said excitedly as he charged the large pride demon

"Dante wait!" Cassandra shouted in horror of Dante fighting headfirst against the Pride demon as it would possibly kill him, to a normal human that is

Dante jumped up high as he began attacking the Pride demon with a flurry of quick slashes which did almost nothing against its armored hide

The demon laugh as it backhand Dante away from it

"Dante!" Cassandra shouted as Dante landed on his back before flipping back onto his feet

"Been awhile since something hit me that hard" Dante said in a low tone as a grin appeared on his face

"Disrupt the rift, it's the only to weaken it!" Cassandra shouted as she raised her shield, against the electric whips the demon brought out and slammed onto the ground. The Demon erratically moved its lightning whips around as it smacked the pillar behind it to reveal something in the rubble.

Dante smiled widely at what he saw "So that's where you were!" Dante exclaimed as he tossed his great sword aside and began rushing towards the demon

"What the hell are you doing!" Varric shouted as he fired continuous bolts of arrows at the Pride demon while Solas cast a protective barrier over Dante to protect him in whatever he's planning on doing

Dante ignored the dwarf and the elf's magic as he ran faster than anyone expected a person to move. The demon saw him and raised its fist before bringing it down onto Dante whom dodged it by jumping onto the back of its hand.

Dante ran up the demon's arm before jumping on its face as a stepping stone as he leapt to the pillar of rubble behind it as he landed near the top of it. Dante then grabbed the object that was sticking out of the rubble and began pulling

Demon roared at Dante as it raised a single hand at him as a ball of lightning formed in its palm

"Dante!" The three companions shouted in horror as the demon sent the ball of lightning at Dante.

Dante let out a roar and with a great tug he pulled out the object that was in the rubble. Dante spun on his heel and brought it down in an overhead strike as the ball of lightning was cut in two. The two fragments of the attack went past Dante and exploded in a blast of lightning in the background

Dante slowly stood back up as he spun the blade in his hand. It was a massive dual edge broadsword with a notch on both sides near the tip. The blade's guard was skeletal with two bones on each side as a human skull on the center of the guard and on the other was a screaming horned demon skull. Where the blade and guard met was a skeletal rib-cage design. The hilt was pure metal as the pommel on the end had a crown shape spike to it

"Now then, seems I'm going to need to polish Rebellion to get the grime off it" Dante mused as he spun the now named blade before resting it on his shoulder "Demon's blood should do the trick" Dante stated as he jumped up high into the air

Dante came down onto the demon from above with a downward slash of his blade as it cut deep into its thick hide. The demon roared in pain as Dante landed on the ground before spinning around and began slashing at its heels in a flurry of moves. The Demon was quickly forced to take a knee at Dante's onslaught on its foot

Dante spun his sword in his hand in an impossible motion as it sawed into the demon's chest before he pulled his sword back. Dante then thrust his sword in a furry of thrusts that no one could keep up with

Dante then brought his sword up, jumping high with it as it slashed the entire demon's chest nearly in half. Dante used the demon's shoulder as a ledge and jumped up even higher. Dante looked down at the demon with a smirk "Jackpot" Dante uttered before falling back down with a downward slash. Dante landed behind the demon as it let out a chocked gasp as it soon split in two as it faded away into green particles

Dante the spun on his heels to face the rift and began closing it as a second later it sent a massive green pulse of energy up to the Breach. The pulse of energy hit the green as it caused a massive bright light to shine upon them as the Breach slowly dimmed down as it stopped spreading

Dante looked up and scratched his head when he saw the Breach was still in the sky "I guess that wasn't enough" Dante muttered as he looked over to the others and the soldiers

What he saw unnerved him, not the companions who fought alongside him. They're expressions were along the lines of shock, awe and confusion at what they just witnessed him do. No, it was the soldiers and what they were doing that unsettled him

They were on their knees, praying to him

Hey! Stop that, don't worship m-" Dante stopped what he was saying as he fell face first onto the ground unconscious

No one said a word as most were still coming to terms to what just happened

Varric was the first to snap back as he spoke what was on everyone's thoughts at what they just witness Dante do "What the fuck"

* * *

Dante blinked as he looked around and noticed he was in a dark void "Well isn't this comforting" Dante muttered to himself before cupping his hands mouth like a megaphone "Hello~ Anyone here~" Dante called out as silence was the answer "HELLO! ANYONE HERE!" Dante shouted ferociously into the void

Another flash of light came as Dante raised one hand to shield his eyes. When the light dissipated he was brought to a welcoming sight

"Ah, back home" Dante said with a sigh of relief as he now stood in the center of his shop. Dante then noticed two girls in front of him, one blonde the other raven, both of them wearing rather revealing clothing

"Trish, Lady, good to see you two" Dante said opening his arms to pull them into a hug which he knows they'll kick him and push him away. But what he wasn't expecting was to walk into an invisible wall "What?" Dante uttered as he took a step back

"Shit, it didn't work Trish" Lady cursed

"Wait, what?" Dante then looked down and noticed he was in the middle of a summoning circle "Hey, what's going on?" Dante asked as looked back up at the girls

"What's going on is you accidentally triggered that artifact I sent you to get. We spent a good two days of wasting our resources to look up on that artifact and what it does. It apparently rips a hole in reality by the way" Trist stated nonchalantly "Plus we had to buy the materials to make this summoning circle from the research we gathered about the object to try and get you back. Congratulations, you owe us money again" Trish said in anger but Dante could hear the worry behind her tone of voice

Dante held back a laugh as he was touched by the fact she was worried along with Lady about his safety

"So you decided to summon me back home, to be honest I didn't think that was even possible"

"Well we were lucky to have Lady here" Trish said gesturing to Lady who was rubbing her wrist "It was only because of her bloodline that we even able to do this" Trish stated

Dante stared at Lady for a moment before his eyes widened when he saw the dry blood and looked back down at the summoning circle to which he realized it was written in blood. Lady's blood

"H-Hey, you didn't need to do that Lady!" Dante exclaimed as he looked back up to Lady who was frowning

"I did it because I wanted to, stop worrying. A little blood loss isn't-" Lady stopped reprimanding Dante as she stumbled a bit and fell on one knee

"Are you alright!" Dante exclaimed as he placed his hands on the invisible wall

"I'm fine" Lady strained out as Trish helped her up

"You did give almost half a gallon of blood, I'm amazed you were still standing upright. I mean you are only human" Trish reprimanded Lady who flinched from Trish's tone as she was led to Dante's couch off in the corner

Dante let out a sigh and shook his head "Would you mind me asking, why I can't leave this circle" Dante inquired as he pounded his fist on the barrier surrounding the circle

"The thing is, we couldn't bring all of you" Trish stated as Dante looked over his body

Dante looked over his body and noticed nothing missing ". . . . I feel fine" Dante stated after a moment

Trish rolled her eyes at Dante before letting out a huff "Look again" Trish asked of him

Dante did as told and that was when he noticed his body was far more transparent than it should "Okay, what the hell" Dante lifting his hands up and was able to see through them slightly

"It seems we were only able to bring your consciousness, not your entire body" Trish stated as Dante let out a groan

"And without a body I am unable to exit the circle because I can't break through the barrier to reality and I'll probably fade away if I did with only my consciouness" Dante surmised with a tsk

"That's about it" Lady said with a huff "The circle is good but we were sadly missing some ingredients that were needed so we needed to substitute them. Maybe that's the problem" Trish mused as she got into a thinking pose

Dante shook his head with a soft sigh before looking back up "Well I'll see if I can try to help from my end" Dante stated calmly

"Where are you anyways?" Lady inquired

"Well with you telling me that artifact rips a hole in reality I'm now in some plane of existence where it is essentially the medieval age, but with magic, elves, dwarves and of course demons" Dante said with a shrug

"Sounds like a fun place" Lady said dryly with a smirking

"What were their reactions when you pulled out Ebony and Ivory" Trish asked with curious amusement

Dante flinched ever so slightly "The thing is, uh" Dante uttered looking away

The girls blinked as Trish realized what happened "Oh my freaking- What happened to your weapons!" Trish exclaimed in shock

"Truth is I have no idea, when I came too on my end I was in chains without my weapons, and my coat if didn't notice" Dante pointed out as he gestured to his coat-less body

"Oh, I thought you just got rid of that tacky thing" Lady joked

Dante his hands over his heart "You hurt me with your words my Lady" Dante said over dramatically as Lady rolled her eyes as a small smile graced her lips

"Okay, then do you know where your weapons are?" Trish inquired

"Not a clue, I just found Rebellion a few minutes before you brought me here" Dante stated as he gestured to his sword on his back

Trish let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose "Well you better go find your weapons, god knows what would happen if some random civilian got a hand on them" Trish pointed out drastically

Dante let out a small groan "You have a point there" Dante muttered before realizing something "Wait, how would I stay in contact with you. I don't think we should have Lady bleed herself more than she should each month" Dante stated as a bullet went through his incorporeal head and into the wall behind him. Dante blinked as he looked over to Lady who was holding the smoking barrel of the gun at him with a blushing face. Dante stared at her confused before he thought about what he said as he covered his mouth as he held back his laughter "Oh my god" Dante said looking away with a snort of laughter "I meant when you go on jobs fighting demons, not _that_ " Dante said trying to control his laughter as Lady turned even redder and pulled out her other gun as she began firing intensely

Each bullet went through Dante's incorporeal body making him laugh even harder. Even Trish started laughing until two clicks were heard as Lady finally ran out of ammunition

"Are you done" Trish said rather amused at the situation

"Shut it" Lady said as Trish let out a small giggle before looking over to Dante who was taking deep breaths "You good" Trish asked as Dante raised his hand

"Yeah, Yeah I'm good" Dante said breathlessly "But seriously, how are you going to stay in contact with me?" Dante asked after finally calming down

"I already coated the entire circle in an agent that would make it last longer so we won't have to remake it everyday" Trish began explaining "The most we have to do is summon you, which isn't that difficult seeing as this is our first try at contacting you" Trish finished explaining as Dante let out a hum

"I see, what time is it here?" Dante asked looking out to the windows and couldn't really tell what time it is due to the dark tint his windows have

"It's almost four in the morning" Lady said before letting out a yawn

"I see, well I guess I should leave for now. Wouldn't want to ruin your beauty sleep girls" Dante said with a smirk

"How thoughtful" Trish said wryly

"I know. . Okay, so. . How do I" Dante said looking over himself as the girls looked towards each other and shrugged

"We don't know, seeing it's your consciousness maybe it's like dreaming" Lady suggested with a shrug

Dante placed a hand on his chin in a thinking pose "Maybe, alright. I'll see you girls later, goodnight" Dante said as the girls said goodnight as well before Dante raised his fist "I swear this better work" Dante mumbled as he stared at his raised his fist before bringing it to his face

* * *

Dante woke up with a jump as he noticed he was in a small wooden building and on a very comfortable bed. Dante looked around before noticing a young elf girl carrying a box

When she noticed that he was awake she jumped with a start as she dropped the box she was carrying "I didn't know you were awake, I swear" The young girl said moving back slowly

Dante raised a brow as pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the bed "Okay why are you-"

Dante stopped what he was saying when the girl dropped down onto her knees with her head held down low, surprising Dante and slightly scaring him at what she's doing

"I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant" The woman said begging forgiveness "You are back in Haven, my lord" The woman stated before Dante cut her off

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's this lord stuff" Dante said standing up from the bed

"It's just that you stopped the Breach, stopped it from growing along with the mark on your hand" The young servant said as he raised his hand as the green energy crackled to life on the palm of his hand "It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days" The woman added as Dante whipped his head up to stare at her incredulously

"Hold on, what?!" Dante exclaimed in utter shock "I've been out for three days!" Dante nearly shouted back held his voice back as the girl looked already frightened as it is but he was quite shocked to learn that what felt like a few minutes was actually three days _'God I hope the other times they bring my consciousness back that I won't fall asleep for three days'_ Dante thought irritably

"Y-Yes you have sir, Lady Cassandra would want to know you've awakened. She said 'At once'." The servant stated as Dante let out a groan as he now has to deal with this

"Where is she?" Dante inquired

"In the Chantry, with the lord Chancellor "At once" she said" The servant repeated before running out of the room

Dante let out a sigh as he placed his hand on his forehead before noticing his sleeve, then his shirt, then his pants

"Who the hell changed me out of my clothes!" Dante exclaimed and looked over himself "Is there a mirror anywhere" Dante muttered and sadly didn't find one

Dante let out a groan before noticing Rebellion propped up against the fireplace. Dante grabbed his sword and looked at his reflection against the surface of the blade

He let out a groan "I look like a fucking tool" Dante complained "The pants and boots are good but not the shirt" Dante complained before noticing something in the background in the reflection

Dante looked over to the chair in the corner of the room and smiled widely "My coat!" Dante exclaimed as he walked over to the chair and picked it up. Then frowned when he found it incredibly damaged with rips along the backs and shoulders "Dammit, there goes my coat" Dante complained before looking his coat and then his shirt

Dante didn't waste a second as he ripped the shirt literally off his body and onto the ground. Dante then put his coat on as he let out a sigh of relief "Man, this feels like the good ol' days" Dante said with a reminiscent look on his face about his younger years when he walked around without a shirt "Welp, better go see what the hubbub is about" Dante said as he walked over to the door to leave before hearing something on the other side of the door

It sounded like a lot of people but he guessed it was just busy is all. Dante opened the door and slowly closed it when he saw there were at least a hundred people at the doorstep

Dante placed his hand against his face as he let out a groan "Can't believe this is happening" Dante muttered before taking a deep breath and walked out of the building

Dante walked out into the cold morning with the sun rising up in the horizon. Two soldiers were at the steps with their fists against their hearts in a salute. Dante internally groaned, he was used to people ignoring him, hating him, cursing at him and the ground he walked but this. This is something he would never want to deal with, people worshiping him like his father. This is just asking for trouble

Dante walked past the soldiers and down the steps where a mass of people were waiting on both sides of the path to catch a glimpse of him

As he was walking down the path he heard what they were all saying.

"That's him, the Herald of Andraste. They say when he came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over him"

"Hush, we shouldn't disturb him"

Dante held in a sigh as he was already disturbed by this turn of events. He didn't need to guess that Andraste was a holy figure of their religion and now they're roping him into it as well

 _'Why couldn't this have happened to Nero instead'_ Dante internally complained as he continued down the path, turned and walked up the steps towards the large building at the highest point of the town.

Dante made his way towards the Chantry, cringing every time someone is calling him Andraste's chosen or herald or something along the line. He's fine with religion as long as it doesn't mix with his personal life.

This

This was mixing with his personal life to a fault

Dante let out a grumble as he made his way to the entrance of the Chantry where many priests and sisters bowed to him.

He wanted nothing but to yell at them but ignored that feeling while his demonic side was basking in the praise which annoyed him.

Dante let out a sigh as he entered the Chantry and walked down the long hall to the other end of the building. He heard Roderick arguing with Cassandra and he honestly couldn't care less at the moment as he opened the door and walked right in

"Chain him, I want him prepared for travel to the capital for trial" Roderick commanded as Dante rolled his eyes

"Disregard that, and leave us" Cassandra said as the soldiers saluted before leaving the room

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker" Roderick said with anger behind his voice

Cassandra walked up to him "The Breach is stable, but it still a threat, I will not ignore it" Cassandra spoke strongly

"Why do I feel like I'm about to be roped into something" Dante said rather dryly

"The most you'll be roped in will be a noose when you are judged for your treason" Roderick spat out

"He is innocent" Cassandra said glaring hatefully at the Chancellor

Leliana cut into the argument was she walked up to Cassandra's side "Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave, Someone most holy didn't expect" Leliana pointed out "Perhaps they died with the others. . Or have allies who still live" Leliana said with a pointed look to Roderick

"I, am a suspect" Roderick said slowly in shock

"Dun, dun, Dun~" Dante voiced over dramatically as the other occupants in the room stared at him

". . .Yes, you and many others" Leliana said after a moment

"But not the prisoner" Roderick said pointing at Dante who lifted a wine bottle from the table and pulled the cork out from the top. He smelled it before letting out a hum as he took a drink directly from the bottle

The other occupants just stared at him before returning to the conversation at hand "He is not the guilty party, I heard the voices at the temple. The Divine called to him for help" Cassandra stated

"So his survival, that _thing_ on his hand. All a coincidence?" Roderick said not buying the story as he crossed his arms in disapproval

"Providence, the Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour"

Dante let out a snort "That's funny, seeing as I don't pray to your whatever. Waste of time honestly" Dante said dismissively

This news caused Leliana to seem sadden that he didn't believe while Cassandra was shocked

Cassandra soon recomposed herself after a moment "That may be but it doesn't matter who you are or what you believe in, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it" Cassandra moving away to get something as Dante shook his head

"Okay as much as I want to disagree with the guy in the dress, but he's right when he says it's just a coincidence" Dante said jerking his thumb at Roderick who seemed to take offense at that analogy

"For you it may seem like a coincidence but for us it is more. The Breach remains still and your mark is the only hope of closing it, for us that is more than a coincidence" Leliana said as Dante let out a groan

"I really hate you religious types" Dante complained at her reasoning as Cassandra came back to the conversation as she slammed a very thick book onto the table

"Do you know what this is" Cassandra said pointing to the book while looking at the chancellor "A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare inquisition reborn" Cassandra announced before walking towards Roderick who stepped back in response "We will close the Breach"

"That's a given"

"We will find who is responsible"

"We are?"

"And we will restore order"

"Meh, I kind of like the chaos"

"With or without your approval" Cassandra finished before looking at Dante angrily from the comments he made. His only response was to smile and wave

Roderick didn't say anything as he turned and left

"This is the divine's directive, rebuild the inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos" Leliana said before letting out a soft sigh "We aren't ready, we have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support" Leliana listed off the cons of what is about to happen with no pros in sight

"Well you guys are fucked" Dante stated crudely

"But we have no choice" Cassandra interjected as she sent a glare to Dante to shut up "We must act now, with you at our side" Cassandra said

Dante let out a tired sigh "It's not like I have any choice in the matter, I'm the only one capable of closing the Breach" Dante said shaking his head before looking Cassandra in the eye "Just know that once this is done. I'm gone" Dante grounded out as Cassandra flinched at the tone he used

"Understood" Cassandra said softly as she lifted her hand up as Dante shook it "Welcome to the Inquisition"

* * *

 **Welp, I hoped you all enjoyed that first chapter, I honestly don't know when I'm going to write up the second chapter so don't hold your breath in anticipation**

 **I have nothing else to really say so before I end this**

 **Please leave a comment, review, or even PM me if you like and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	2. Chapter 2

**. . . . So. . . You people really wanted me to update for a long time.**

 **I have to admit I wasn't expecting such a response to last this long. . Or at all, so I'm thoroughly surprised at how well received this story was.**

 **I also have to admit the biggest reason why I actually finished making this chapter was E3 with Devil May Cry 5. That brought me back into Devil May Cry.**

 **The chapter isn't as long as the last one, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. So before we begin.**

 **Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story.**

 **Now without further ado, let begin.**

* * *

Dante sat on top of one of the dog, Mabari as the breed is apparently called, statues that looked over the lower portion of Haven.

A few days had passed since the Inquisition was formed, word had spread about this as recruits came to be trained to be part of said Inquisition. Dante could see from the top of the Mabari statue that at the outskirts near the outer walls of Haven they made a makeshift camp. the recruits were training with one another while Cullen was watching over them with an analytical gaze.

During the days here he hasn't had any late night conference calls from his two acquaintances back home. He knows they're fine without him, they're tough but he does wish he could be there and not here. For two important reasons that is driving him to insanity.

This world doesn't have strawberry sundaes or pizza.

Oh how he misses the smooth cold treat and greasy slice of heaven. He tried to see if he could make them himself but he couldn't even get into one of the mess tents without the chef wanting to make the food himself. It just became awkward when he tried to explain the food until he gave up and walked out of the mess tent.

Dante let out a groan as he stood up on the head of the Mabari statue as he dropped off the side onto the stairs below. He walked up the stairs with his hands in his pockets as he saw Varric squatting near an open fire.

"Hey Varric" Dante called out as he walked up to the dwarf.

Varric looked over his shoulder to look at Dante and stood up "Well if it isn't the herald of Andreste" Varric jokingly announced while Dante just cringed at the title.

"Please, and I don't use that word often, please don't ever call me that again" Dante urged the dwarf who just smiled in response.

"Not used to the limelight?" Varric guessed with a laugh.

"No I am, just don't like being worshipped is all. This is just leading up to some tragic ending" Dante explained with hands held out in front of him while shaking his head with a sigh.

Varric just laughed "You have no idea, I written a lot about heroes that rise up to the challenge before falling only to get back up again" Varric stated with a small chuckle "You already became a hero, technically fell and now you're back up. Just get a love interest with a tragic backstory along with getting some weird mystical power and I have a new concept for my next book" Varric joked lightly

". . ." Dante didn't say anything as he just raised his left hand that crackled with energy ". . .There is a girl I know who had to fight against her father to fight against her birthright but ended realizing it wasn't her father's fault in the end when he died" Dante elaborated rather dryly as Varric just stayed silent and stared at the white haired man.

". . . . . Of all the times I don't have a pen and parchment on me" Varric muttered wryly as Dante let out a soft chuckle "Well enough about for now, and I mean for now because I want to hear that story in the future" Varric said with a grin and a gleam in his eye.

Dante let out a laugh "Don't worry, what I'll tell you will give you at least three books worth to publish" Dante half-jokingly said with a smug grin as he thought of his past adventures.

"Can't wait but seriously, how are you holding up" Varric said concernedly "I mean you went from the most wanted criminal of Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would plan that out over more than a day" Varric stated as Dante let out a huff.

"I'm doing great, they haven't forced me to do anything. . Religious so that's good" Dante said with a shrug.

"Not really religious are you" Varric pointed out calmly.

"I do believe in a higher power, trust me I do" Dante said as he knew full well that there is a creator, seeing as he killed enough beings calling themselves gods to figure there is a head honcho out there somewhere that is the actual _'God'_. "But I don't want to be worshipped, especially with what I am" Dante said whilst muttering the last part to himself.

"What was that?" Varric asked as he barely heard Dante mumble something.

"It's nothing, by the way I've been meaning to ask. How are you not cold" Dante commented as he moved the conversation away from the current issue to gesturing to Varric's open shirt revealing a good amount of chest hair.

"It's a dwarf thing and plus shouldn't I be asking you that question, you're wearing less than me" Varric retorted while gesturing to Dante's still shirtless form

He still hasn't gotten his shirt back, apparently when they took him of his shirt they had to cut it apart to check any damage on his body. He hasn't gotten a replacement yet, and when he means replacement, he means something that's actually looks good for him to wear. All they've been giving him was clothing that made him look like a freaking tool of their religion.

So he stayed shirtless, with the only thing on his shoulders being his tattered coat.

"I've gone to much colder places, this is nothing compared to it" It was a half lie seeing as he has been in a snowstorm before with an addition of his shirt but that's not the real reason. Though it's not like he can just say that it's because of his demon blood running through his veins that gives him self-heating from the coldest weather.

"Seriously, you have to tell me some of those stories sometime" Varric asked with a smirk.

"One day, see you later Varric" Dante said whilst walking away from the dwarf with a wave as he left the dwarf to his own business.

Dante walked along the path on the right right as he passed by the small tavern. He would like to get a drink but apparently everyone is very religious in there. Sure the drunks are fun, seeing they aren't kneeling in prayer but the actual workers would stop to kneel in front of him. Thanks but no thanks.

Dante continued along the path before going up some steps at the end where three more buildings were locating, along with the presence of a familiar elven mage.

Solas noticed him walk up to him and faced him "The chosen of Andreste, a blessed hero sent to save us all" Solas recited what man have called the white haired man rather calmly.

Dante let out a groan as he was wishing Solas didn't bring this up "Let's get this straight, I'm not the chosen of Andreste nor was I sent by whoever she is to fix this. Sure I'm going to fix it since it's my job but not because some religious figure predetermined I would do so. I make my own path, got it" Dante elaborated his point strongly as he was getting rather irritated with all this holy business.

Solas stayed silent for a bit ". . . A pragmatic view but ultimately irrelevant" Solas countered as he took a few steps to the side while Dante just raised his hands with his shoulders slumped with a defeated gesture as there was no point in trying to continue his argument "I've journeyed deep into the fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations" Solas began as Dante moved to stand next to Solas who continued "I watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten" Solas stated rather grimly.

"Charming" Dante muttered under his breath as Solas turned to face him

"Every great war has it's heroes. I'm just curious what kind you'll be" Solas inquired as Dante let out a huff.

"Well I guess I would be one who would fight for the right thing but that's very black and white if you think about it" Dante began as he put his hand onto his chin "What is the right action, what is the bad one, no one knows until the decision is decided. It could be good for you but bad for everyone or it could be the other way around and you'll take the brunt of the damage while everyone else reaps the rewards" Dante explained rather as Solas blinked as he wasn't expecting someone so laid back like Dante to say something like this "But I guess I'll be the latter, I'll protect people wherever I can and I get hurt or my name gets tarnished because of it. I won't mind as long as I'm doing my job of protecting people and having some fun while doing it" Dante said with a smile on his face.

Solas stared at Dante and smiled as well. To know that this man is more than just a man with an ego but a man with a large heart filled with compassion to help his fellow man brought some ease to his worries of who he is going to follow.

Solas turned to stare out into the distance "I will stay, at least until the Breach is closed" Solas announced.

Dante raised a brow "Was there any doubt of that" Dante pointed out.

"I'm an apostate surrounded by Chantry forces in the middle of a mage rebellion. Cassandra has been accommodating but you understand my concern" Solas explained rather seriously.

Dante looked at him as a few thoughts went through his mind _'Apostate? Mage Rebellion? and now that I think about it, what's the Fade? I mean people have been throwing that word around but I have absolutely no idea what that is'_ Dante brought himself out of those thoughts as he'll figure them out at a later date.

"Don't worry, if you find some guys in bright shiny armor trying to attack you, just find me and I'll kick their asses" Dante offered rather cheeky like.

Solas let out a small chuckle before resuming his usual poker face "Thank you, I appreciate the thought" Solas said with a slight nod "Now let us hope that either the mages or the templars have the power to seal the Breach" Solas stated before walking off to the side.

Dante scratched the back of his head as he turned around and walked back the way he came from. He then made a right and walked down that path towards the Chantry. Once he walked up to doors he pushed them open and walked in. When he walked and found Cassandra waiting for him.

"Geeze, how long have you been waiting for me" Dante asked rather perturbed at the fact she was standing there like a statue

"Long enough, now come" Cassandra said with a gesture as the two began walking down the large hall towards the makeshift war room

As they were walking down the hall Dante noticed Cassandra's gaze on his hand "If there's something you want to say, go ahead" Dante asked as Cassandra gave him a small concerned look.

". . . Does it trouble you?" Cassandra inquired as they stopped walking.

"Not at all, barely feel a thing really" Dante said lifting his hand up to examine the mark on the palm of his hand "Though I don't really like the color scheme of it being green when it glows. I would've appreciated it if it was blue and definitely if it was red, but green just clashes with my outfit" Dante mused as Cassandra just gave him a deadpan expression before pinching the bridge of her nose "What?" Dante asked when he noticed Cassandra's expression.

"It's nothing" Cassandra mumbled as she pinched the bridge of her nose before looking at him again "Solas believes a second attempt might succeed, provided the mark has more power" Cassandra stated calmly.

 _'Well I could always go Devil Trigger and do it again but I rather not have people hunt me down if they learn what I am just yet'_ Dante thought to himself as he learned people hate the unknown far more here then back at home.

"The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by" Cassandra explained rationally.

Dante just wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and just grab a sign saying _'Here is the most powerful being you'll ever meet'_ and wave it around above his head like a maniac.

But he settled to be rational for now "Sounds great, can't wait to see how this becomes a thing" Dante responded with a smirk.

"What?" Cassandra uttered with a raised brow.

"Oh you know I have to do something to fix something and then out of nowhere another problem comes out of nowhere. It's like every writer's pace of a story" Dante elaborated as a certain dwarf lift his head up and swore someone was talking about him.

"This is real life Dante, not some pages of some fantasy novel like Varric writes" Cassandra dismissed what he said with a scoff while Varric was still wondering if someone was talking to him and was considering getting Bianca for protection.

"Alright but if it does happen you owe me a drink" Dante replied playfully while already moving ahead and walked into the makeshift War room with Cassandra right behind him "How's it going everyone" Dante called out nonchalantly to the occupants in the room as they all turned their attention to him "Alright let's get introductions out of the way, I know you, you, not you though" Dante said pointing to Leliana and Cullen before pointing at the woman who wore a sort of dress that literally reflected the light of the candles off the cloth of her outfit.

"I am Lady Josephine Montilyet, ambassador and Chief diplomat of the Inquisition" Josephine introduce herself with slight bow "I heard much, it's a pleasure to meet you at last" Josephine said with a smile.

"Let me guess, I am Andreste's chosen, the Herald who will bring peace to world, all bow before the blah blah blah" Dante mocked melodramatically with a hint of annoyance.

"Um, no, actually" Josephine responded slowly which surprised Dante.

"Wait, really?" Dante uttered in surprise as he was expecting something along the lines of what he had just said/mocked.

"Yes, all I heard is that you were an enigma from Leliana, a great warrior from Cullen and a pain in the ass from-"

"Alright, I think that's enough" Cassandra suddenly interrupting Josephine while Dante let out a small laugh while Leliana turned away to hide the grin on her face before stopping when they both noticed Cassandra's glare directed towards them ". . . I have already mentioned that your mark requires more power to close the Breach for good" Cassandra said sternly before dropping the glare

"Which mean's we'll approach the rebel mages for help" Leliana suggested.

"And I still disagree, the templars could serve just as well" Cullen rebuked.

Cassandra let out a huff "We need power, commander. Enough magic poured into the mark-" Cassandra stated before Cullen cut her off.

"Could destroy us all. Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so-" Cullen said before Leliana cut him off as well.

"Pure speculations" Leliana said with a frown.

"I was a templar, I know what they are capable of" Cullen grounded out.

"God I wish I had something to eat, this is rather entertaining" Dante stated as the others were shocked to see he had taken a seat from the back corner. He was leaning back on it as the front legs were in the air while the back legs of the chair were still touching the ground.

"As much as I do enjoy a good argument, neither side is currently willing to speak to us yet" Josephine pointed out before continuing "The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition- And you, specifically" Josephine said gesturing to Dante.

"Ooh how scary, a church is mad at us" Dante joked with fake fear in his voice that was smothered by his attempts of not laughing.

"I agree with his sentiment, you think they be busy arguing who's going to be the next Divine" Cullen replied dryly with disdain.

"People are calling you, some man no one knows about, the 'Herald of Andraste'. That frighten the Chantry" Josephine explained.

"But the giant hole in the sky doesn't" Dante asked incredulously to which Josephine just gave him a small shrug in response.

"The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you" Josephine pointed out rather calmly.

"Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt" Cassandra said dryly.

"Cant we just throw him in the dungeon you put me in. I'm sure the shackles would fit him. . If you fixed them that is" Dante suggested as Cassandra let out a soft laugh.

"I wish we could do that but sadly we can't do that or it'll seem like we're truly against the Chantry if we lock up one of their Chancellors. No matter how annoying he is" Cassandra grumbled bitterly.

"Either way, this limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question" Josephine stated rather seriously.

"So, what are we supposed to do. I mean, I could just go back up to the crater and try again if you wanted to" Dante suggested as the others shook their heads before Leliana took a step forward with a smile on her face.

"There is something we can do, a Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you" Leliana stated calmly "She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be valuable" Leliana pointed out as Dante nodded before he stopped leaning back in his chair to stand up.

"Well, if that's the plan then I guess there's only one thing to do" Dante said as the others looked at him to hear what he has to say "We must destroy the Chantry!" Dante exclaimed suddenly and out of nowhere as the others in the room jumped in shock as they stared at him like he grew a second head ". . . . That's why we needed the Mother right? To know the key members and where they are right?" Dante asked after a moment of shocked silence he was responded with.

"No!" Leliana exclaimed incredulously after finally recomposing herself from the sudden shock "We were going to get Mother Giselle to help bring up our standing in the world, not destroy the Chantry!" Leliana exclaimed in utter horror at the thought of him trying to destroy the Chantry.

"Oh. . My bad, just the way you said sounded like she had some back door dealings is all. . Never mind" Dante conceded as he waved them off before he turned to leave the room "Well I'll be going now, come get me when we're ready to leave" Dante said as he opened the door to room and took a step out "I'm going to see if I can try to explain to the chef what the hell pizza is" Dante stopped to lean his head back into the room "Again" Dante said before finally exiting the room, leaving the inner circle in utter confusion at what just happened

No one in the room said anything before Cullen spoke up "What in Andraste's flames is a pizza?"

* * *

 **(Later)**

Dante let out a groan as he once again failed to properly explained what pizza was other than it being the food of the gods. . . In his opinion. Dante let out a sigh before noticing Cassandra coming up to him.

"We heading out" Dante assumed was the reason why she was approaching him.

"Not yet, there is still one thing of importance that is needed to be done" Cassandra explained rationally.

Dante raised a brow "And that is?" Dante asked curiously.

Cassandra stared at him seriously before pointing to his bare chest "You need armor" Cassandra declared to the half-demon who just stared blankly at her in response.

". . . Okay. . So If I say no" Dante objected as he took a single step back.

"You may be an efficient fighter but you still need protection, especially with what might lay ahead of us" Cassandra elaborated as Dante had to admit he forgot that human's aren't that sturdy compared to him "On a side note, you are distracting all the lay-sisters and visiting pilgrims and it's becoming a pain to deal with their damn giggling" Cassandra let out a disgusted groan.

Dante began laughing quite loudly in response of that sudden statement that it attracted the attention of people near them, wondering just what is happening. Those people continued on their way when they noticed Cassandra's glare at them who redirected it at Dante as he stifled his laughter very poorly.

"I'm being serious, you can't go into battle wearing just pants and a tattered jacket" Cassandra pointed out sternly.

"I'll be fine, I can handle myself" Dante said between fits of giggles before turning to a few sisters passing by "And others if needed" Dante stated as he winked at the girls who blushed and hurried on their way.

Cassandra let out another disgusted groan and could already tell from his irritable personality that he was not going to concede anytime soon and just walked away.

"Fine, just to be clear when you come to me later for equipment be prepared for a lecture on why it's necessary" Cassandra called back to Dante before stopping to look back at him "Now go get your things, we're heading to Hinterlands and it's best we arrived Mother Giselle's location as quick as possible" Cassandra reminded him of their mission.

Dante gave her a playful two finger salute "Aye-Aye captain" Dante acknowledged playfully as Cassandra rolled her eyes in annoyance as she just left him be as she went to get the others.

Once Dante saw Cassandra leave he just nodded "Well, time to get my things" Dante announced to himself "Let's see, do I have everything I could possibly need" Dante said aloud as he pat his jacket, pants and reached up to grip Rebellion's handle "All set" Dante said to himself with a smirk as he walked off.

* * *

It had taken two days to traverse the wilderness of this land to arrive at the Hinterlands. The trek here was oddly peaceful as they had not even faced a single bandit, wild animal or stray demon. Dante didn't know if he was glad it was this peaceful or bored at how peaceful it is.

As they arrived in the Hinterlands they walked through the lush forest, that Dante had to admit this place was beautiful, as they headed towards the forward camp that the inquisition set up for them. The peaceful scenery was somewhat calming compared to all his other adventures where danger was around every corner. . . Literally in most cases.

He, along with his three companions of Cassandra, Varric, and Solas, soon came upon the makeshift camp overlooking the crossroads below.

As they approached the camp a female dwarf came up to them.

"The Herald of Andreste. I heard the stories, everyone has. We know what you did at the Breach" The dwarf gushed with awe and respect.

Dante simply let out a huff "The name's Dante, just Dante alright. No herald or lord crap, I get enough of that back at Haven" Dante grumbled as he will never get accustomed to people worshiping him to which the woman nodded in response.

"As you wish sir" The woman said with a nod before standing up more straight "Inquisition scout Harding, at your service. I- All of us here- we'll do whatever we can to help" Harding announced proudly, not noticing Dante's urge to laugh at all the jokes he could make up with that name of hers, good thing Varric spoke up for him.

"Harding huh, ever been to Kirkwall's Hightown?" Varric asked inquisitively.

"Can't say I have. Why?" Harding asked curiously.

"You'd be Harding in. . Oh, never mind" Varric said stopping short on his play on words as Cassandra let out a disgusted groan while Dante let out a snort of laughter before calming himself. He wouldn't have gotten that joke if Varric didn't hand him a book awhile back while they were traveling here to pass the time.

If Lady and Trish were here their jaws would've fallen off their faces from shock to see him of all people read a book, with actual words, for entertainment purposes. He would've gotten a laugh out of that if that did happen.

"So what's going on" Dante inquired nonchalantly.

"We came to secure horses from Redcliff's old horsemaster. I grew up here and people always said Dennet's herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks. But with the mage-templar fighting getting worse we couldn't get to Dennet. Maker only knows if he's still alive" Harding explained as Dante nodded as he always wanted to ride a horse.

He never really had a chance to before, mostly never really having time to himself. . . Well more of him not getting out of his chair and heading out to the countryside to actually ride one.

Harding continued "Mother Giselle's at the Crossroads helping refugee's and the wounded. Our reports say that the war's spread there too" Harding explained quite concernedly which Dante can understand as innocents could be caught in the crossfire "Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people, but they won't hold out for very long. You best get going, no time to lose" Harding concluded her report with dire urgency as Dante nodded in agreement as she moved to help the other scouts at the camp.

Dante looked back to his group and jerked his head, saying 'let's go'

They all nodded as they began moving down the mountain, away from the path as Dante figured he could take a shortcut by moving down the hill instead of following the path

"Watch your step" Varric noted as he, closer to the ground, saw something the others didn't.

"What's the worst that could happen, I trip on a root an-ahh!" Dante shouted as he fell off an edge all the way down to the path below, rolling against the ground before pushing off the incline and onto the stone path below in a crouch.

"You okay down there" Varric called from above, whilst trying his hardest not to laugh.

"I can hear the laughter in your voice! Shut up!" Dante exclaimed while raising a fist at Varric who let out a jovial laugh while Cassandra let out a groan as they went the long way around.

Dante sorted himself out as he dusted off the dirt and grass off his body as the others made their way to him.

"Shut it" Dante warned as he pointed at Varric when he saw that grin on his face.

"I promise not to say anything about this" Varric conceded with a hand over his heart as Dante stared at him for a moment before looking ahead "But I didn't say anything about writing it in my next book" Varric joked with a low chuckle as Dante let out a groan "Come on, Mother Giselle ought to be around here somewhere" Varric advised as Dante grumbled a bit before moving ahead with the others right behind him.

As they walked down the path they soon were met upon corpses on the side of the road. More in numbers as they continued down the path towards the crossroads. Dante soon moved into a quick jog with the others doing the same as they soon arrived to the scene of the inquisition forces fighting back against the attackers.

The world went silent for Dante as he watched as the inquisition soldiers along with templars fight each other, killing one another before he noticed his group joined in the killing while he just stood there at the entrance of the crossroads.

Dante hesitated for a moment, killing people was something he never enjoyed. He has killed before but that was only because some poor souls were unfortunate enough to be warped beyond belief by demons who crossed their path. Every single second for them was agony so the only reasonable thing was to end their lives.

Dante took a deep breath and clenched his fists before reaching over his shoulder and grabbing his sword. He could see their group was being pushed back, the templars attacking his group and mages slowly coming up from the side to attack them as well.

Dante took another breath before rushing forward, running Rebellion through a templar's back and through his heart. He moved around slicing another man's head off, stabbing into another's heart. This continued on with such a fury motions that the inquisitive forces stopped to watch Dante single handily end the lives of the two opposing forces in less than a minute.

At the end Dante stood in the middle of the crossroads, with bodies surrounding him as he stared up to the heavens letting out a tired sigh. Dante looked down at Rebellion, looking at his reflection in the blood covering it before noticing his hands were also covered in blood as well.

He frowned, another reason he didn't like killing humans is that their blood doesn't evaporate like demon blood does.

Dante didn't realized that he was standing in that spot for awhile before someone tapped his elbow. Dante turned to see Varric looking up at him with a concerned look.

"You alright, you've just been standing there like statue" Varric commented to which Dante looked around to see the inquisition soldiers moving the deceased into a carts to whatever people in this world do with their dead.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Dante replied calmly before looking for something to wipe his hands off. He then noticed Solas handing him a small rag to which Dante gave him a small thanks as he began using the rag to get the blood off his hand and blade.

"No problem at all, just didn't figure you as someone who is disgusted by blood" Solas assumed as Dante shook his head.

"Nah, got no problem with blood if I did I wouldn't be in this line of work" Dante joked lightly that felt a little forced "I mean, I get covered in my own blood more times than I can count" Dante remarked playfully as held the cloth to Solas who shook his hand. Dante simply tossed the bloody rag off to the side "Come on, this Mother Giselle isn't going to come to us anytime soon" Dante stated before placing Rebellion on his shoulder as he sauntered off.

Solas let out a hum as Varric moved his head towards the elf "You noticed didn't you" Varric pointed out.

"Indeed, he seemed rather perturbed but that is not our concern. If he wishes to explain what is bothering than it is his choice" Solas concluded before moving off the side to see if his assistance is needed with the wounded.

Varric shook his head before looking back at Cassandra "Hey Seeker, you coming" Varric called to the woman who seemed also lost in thought as she stared at the wagon taking the bodies away.

"Each kill was rather clean, mostly through the heart with the occasional decapitation.." Cassandra noted somewhat distracted in thought.

"And?" Varric questioned lightly.

"Just seemed odd is all, I was expecting him to more gruesome in killing people, not neat and efficient" Cassandra pondered as Varric hummed lightly in agreement.

Varric looked over his shoulder to Dante for a moment before the two of them moved to catch up with the others.

Dante soon arrived at the steps of a building where he saw a dark skinned woman wearing white and red robes of a mother of this worlds church. If it wasn't for the fact he seen others wearing those robes back in Haven he wouldn't have thought she was the Mother he was looking for.

"You Giselle" Dante inquired as he watched some mages heal a soldier in the background.

Mother Giselle nodded to him "I am, and you must be the one they're calling the herald of Andreste" Giselle responded with a kind tone.

Dante just let out a groan at the title "Why must people keep calling that" Dante complained mostly to himself before sighing "Forget it, you wanted something or what" Dante asked rather rudely to which the mother nodded as she was barely phased at Dante's crude manner of speaking.

"I can tell you are a man of forwardness so I'll be brief. I know of the Chantry's denouncement of your title" Giselle began calmly as the two of them started walking together.

"Of which I agree 100% by the way" Dante interjected lightly.

The Mother continued, ignoring the small quip from the half-devil "I am familiar of those behind this and I won't lie to you; most of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances to become Divine" Giselle explained before stopping to face Dante.

"Should've guess greed was involved in this" Dante sighed while shaking his head while Giselle nodded in agreement.

"But you should know that it is just they are frightened of what happened. So many good people have been taken from us in a matter of moments" Giselle said solemnly while Dante stayed silent, this wasn't something he could make light of "So go to them, convince the remaining clerics that you are no demon to be feared" Giselle urged strongly.

Dante couldn't help but feel unease at the accurate assumption of him. Dante stared at the woman for a moment before let out a tired breath "What is it that I must do exactly?" Dante inquired dryly.

"Give them something to believe in, give people hope and you will make a few of them doubt the rumors that you are a horrid person. By doing so you will gain time to seal the rift" Giselle clarified as Dante nodded in understanding.

"I guess I could get rid of the Demons popping up around the Hinterlands. Not like I wasn't about to do that" Dante stated nonchalantly as Giselle nodded in agreement.

"That is a good, this will give hope and that is what we need now as it will have people listen to your rally call as they will listen to no other" Giselle explained with a nod "I wonder, will you build the Inquisition into a force to deliver us. . Or Destroy us. Only time will tell" Giselle pondered for a moment while Dante just shrugged "I will go to Haven and give Sister Leliana the names of those who would be amenable to a gathering, it's not much but I will whatever I can" Giselle said as left Dante alone.

Dante stood there for a moment before letting a tired sigh, seems this is going to be a lot of work. He hates that, he would rather just kill demons and let someone else deal with this political bullshit.

Dante whistled towards his companions who then walked over to him "Alright people, I have absolutely no idea what to do but kill the demons here so I'm open to suggestions" Dante announced rather nonchalantly at his lack of forethought.

Varric snickered in response while the others just stared blankly at Dante.

"If we are to help the people I suggest we speak with Corporal Vale. he should have some information on how we can help" Cassandra suggested as Dante nodded enthusiastically.

"Great, you go do that while I go out demon hunting" Dante said turning on his heel and walking down the path before Cassandra could even respond.

Dante's companions stared at Dante's receding figure the two men turned to Cassandra who was fuming silently "I'll go talk to the Corporal and meet up with you. Make sure he doesn't do something reckless" Cassandra commanded the two before leaving to talk to the Corporal.

Varric and Solas shared a look before moving to follow Dante in silence. It didn't take them that long to catch up as Dante was standing in the middle of a diverging path, scratching his head in confusion.

Dante soon noticed them joining up to him "So~, you two wouldn't have any idea where these rifts with demons are?" Dante inquired as Varric tried his hardest to not fall over laughing while Solas just sighed and placed one hand against his head at the fact that this man was to save Thedas.

"You have a map" Solas responded dully to which Dante stared at the elf before looking at the dwarf for a moment.

". . You handed it off to the Seeker, didn't you" Varric grinned at Dante who grinned back with a shrug, knowing full well they will need to wait until Cassandra joins back up with them to continue on.

Solas sighed once more, this journey is going to take much longer than expected.

* * *

 **Well, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Again, not making any promises to update anytime soon.**

 **So with that said please leave a comment, review, or even PM me and I'll see you all later. Have a great day.**


End file.
